Berserker
This page contains information about Berserker in Fate/Another. (Special Thanks to Chelly for completing this page.) Innate Divinity "The aptitude of Divine Spirit daunts whoever foolish enough to challenge the demigod's might." *''Type'' : Personal skill - Passive **''Reduces incoming physical damage.'' ***Damage reduction: 12 (24) **Upgrade: Improve Divinity (Increases damage reduction to 24 and provides 20% bonus magic resistance) Fissure Strike *Type: Technique *Default hotkey: Q *Mana cost: 100 **''Berserker strikes ground with such force, creating a crack that deals damage to enemies in line and slows them.'' ***Lv 1: 200 damage and slows enemies for 20% ***Lv 2: 250 damage and slows enemies for 25% ***Lv 3: 300 damage and slows enemies for 30% ***Lv 4: 350 damage and slows enemies for 35% ***Lv 5: 450 damage and slows enemies for 40% **Cast time: 0.3 seconds **Cast range: 500 **Effect range: 300 **Travel range: 750 starting at Berserker **Slow duration: 2.0 seconds **Cooldown: 10 seconds Courage "With the roar begins the onslaught of fallen warrior." *Type: Technique *Default hotkey: W *Mana cost: 200 **''Berserker lets out terrifying howl, reducing armor and attack damage of nearby enemies. For next 9 base attacks or abilities, Berserker deals bonus damage. Each cast increases Berserker's attack and movement speed at the cost of STR. This effect can stack.'' ***Lv 1: Reduces enemy armor by 3, reduces enemy attack damage by 20, provides 15 bonus damage, increases attack speed by 30%, increases movement speed by 4 ***Lv 2: Reduces enemy armor by 4.5, reduces enemy attack damage by 40, provides 25 bonus damage, increases attack speed by 40%, increases movement speed by 5 ***Lv 3: Reduces enemy armor by 6, reduces enemy attack damage by 60, provides 35 bonus damage, increases attack speed by 50%, increases movement speed by 6 ***Lv 4: Reduces enemy armor by 7.5, reduces enemy attack damage by 80, provides 45 bonus damage, increases attack speed by 60%, increases movement speed by 7 ***Lv 5: Reduces enemy armor by 9, reduces enemy attack damage by 100, provides 55 bonus damage, increases attack speed by 70%, increases movement speed by 8 **Strength penalty: 10 **Maximum stacks: 5 **Duration: 12.0 seconds **Cooldown: 16/13/12/10/8 seconds **Upgrade: **Note 1: Courage effect(both buff and STR reduction) is now soft-dispellable **Note 2: STR penalty cannot put Berserker's STR below 0 Berserk "Pain is trivial matter to the raging juggernaut in the heat of battle." *Type: Technique *Default hotkey: E *Mana cost: 400 **''Berserker runs into prerogative rage where his health is set to certain amount for duration. During duration, Berserker does not take harm from any damage unless it is fatal.'' ***Lv 1: Health is locked at 800 ***Lv 2: Health is locked at 1050 ***Lv 3: Health is locked at 1300 ***Lv 4: Health is locked at 1550 ***Lv 5: Health is locked at 1800 **Cast time: 0.3 seconds **Cooldown: 25 seconds **Upgrade: Improve Berserk ( Nine Lives "The most trusted Noble Phantasm of demigod, no matter what weapon he wields, brings swift death to his adversaries." *Type: Unknown *Default hotkey: R *Mana cost: 800 **''Berserker rapidly dashes to targeted area and strikes all enemies in small radius 9 times, damaging, stunning, and revoking them from Master repetitively. The last strike has bigger radius, deals more damage and briefly knocks enemies back."'' ***Lv 1: Deals 60 damage nine times, 400 damage on last hit, 940 total damage ***Lv 2: Deals 70 damage nine times, 450 damage on last hit, 1130 total damage ***Lv 3: Deals 80 damage nine times, 500 damage on last hit, 1320 total damage ***Lv 4: Deals 90 damage nine times, 550 damage on last hit, 1510 total damage ***Lv 4: Deals 100 damage nine times, 600 damage on last hit, 1700 total damage **Cast time: 0.3 seconds **Cast range: 700 **Effect range of small hits: 350 **Effect range of final hit: 500 **Stun duration of final hit: 1.0 **Cooldown: 50 seconds **Note 1: Berserker is stunned and revoked from Master until he finishes casting **Additional details: Wall nine ( Attributes Improve Divinity * Stats Required: 16 ** Grants bonus magic resistance to Berserker and allows him to block more flat damage from physical damage. *** Bonus magic resistance: 20% *** Divinity additional damage reduction: 12 Eternal Rage * Stats Required: 14 ** Courage grants Berserker a chance to stun and deal bonus damage on base attack, and reduces Nine Lives' remaining cooldown. Berserk converts portion of damage taken to Berserker's mana, while returning the accumulated rage to deal same amount of damage to nearby enemies periodically. **Bash chance: 35% **Bash damage: 50 **Stun duration: 0.6 seconds **Nine Lives cooldown reduction: 5 seconds **Berserk mana conversion ratio: 0.2 **Note 1: Bash has 1.5 seconds cooldown **Note 2: Berserk's periodic damage is equivalent to the amount of mana replenished from damage taken for 1 second. God Hand * Stats Required: 20 ** Grants Berserker 11 stock of lives, allowing him to respawn immediately and stomp nearby enemies to deal portion of maximum health as magic damage upon death. After revival, Berserker suffers impaired speed, STR, and vision radius. **Revive damage: 25% of Berserkers maximum health **Attack speed penalty: 100 **Movement speed penalty: 30 **Strength penalty: 50 **Vision penalty: 500 **Penalty duration: 7 seconds **'Additional Notes : '''Berserker will not revive if he is killed again while debuff lasts Reincarnation * '''Stats Required:' 18 ** AGrants Berserker stackable bonus health regen whenever he takes damage above threshold in combat. Additionally, Berserker regains a God Hand life stock after suffering certain amount of damage. The damage count increases faster while Berserk is active, and is reset to 0 if Berserker consumes a God Hand stack." **Damage threshold: 100 **Health regeneration per second: 12 **Maximum health regeneration stacks: 5 **Damage needed for extra God Hand life: 20000 **Damage count increase while in Berserk: 300% Madman's Roar (Combo) * Activation Sequence : Cast Fissure Strike, Berserk and Courage(Default Q-E-W) within 4 seconds of the first cast. * Status Requirement ''': 20 in all stats ** ''Berserker lets out a deafening howl, putting all players in coma where screen is altered. All enemies in 3000 range suffer damage and crowd control, differing based on the distance from Berserker. Stun, revokes, and high damage in 300 range. Strong slowand medium damage in 1000 range. Weaker slow and moderate damage in 2000 range. Only weak slow in 3000 range." '' *** 'Mana cost: ' *** '''Total mana cost of spells: *** Cooldown: Gameplay Ayy